As consumer's day-to-day lives get busier and as other options for maintaining contact with friends and family have arisen, such as e-mail, consumer's have less time and may feel less obligated to purchase greeting cards for all but the most important occasions. Conventional greeting card displays typically include cascading rows of pockets that display greeting cards in a manner that allows only a portion of the front of each card to be seen. While this type of display makes a large number of cards accessible to consumers, it can make the process of purchasing a greeting card more time consuming and difficult. For example, a consumer has to remove each greeting card from its pocket to determine if he or she would like to read the message on the inside of the card.
In addition, since all of the cards are typically presented by a conventional card display in the same manner, there are no visual cues alerting the consumer to cards that are trendy, represent emerging trends, or worthy of closer review. While those cards may be on display, the consumer must “hunt and peck” to find them. In addition, while most conventional card displays include caption cards or tabs that identify the occasion associated with the greeting card in that pocket, these tabs are generally presented with the same color background and text for all occasions. The lack of color coordination by greeting card occasion makes it difficult to distinguish between “Birthday” cards and “Wedding” cards without having to constantly look at a display panel at the top of the fixture for guidance. Then, when the consumer looks back down, he or she is once again lost in a sea of greeting cards.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a display that (1) efficiently displays the product; (2) draws the consumer's attention to the product, thereby inducing impulse purchases; and (3) makes the card buying process easier and less time consuming.